kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pod
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Pod, nicknamed as Poddo ''on various occasions, also called ''Circle Plate by Deviunny and Pody by Ravia, is the main character, leader of the Pod trio and group and the mascot of the upcoming series PODS. While it's gender is unknown, they are mostly spectated and referred to as female, due to the personality of their mirror counterpart, Depod, though some do refer them as male every now and then. They used to live in Shiver Star years ago but now has moved to a planet called Mysteria. They usually adventure throughout the pink-ocean world, the mirror dimension, or out of Planet Mysteria. They are one of the few characters listed as a Dream Friend. Appearance Regular Form Pod resembles a robot, with detached limbs and cat-like ears. Their face and other glowish parts around them are light green, resembling their signature color. The outer body is covered in grey steel, with iron around their face, feet, and gloves. On most occasions, they don't usually wear a green and light blue bandana silk around their right ear, as it's now old and worn out. There's a bite mark on its left ear, though it's only designed to look like that. When they're feeling disheartened or negative, the green glow on them starts to fade. Matter Form Pod goes in this form when threatened, in danger, for a battle, or just for eating. It resembles Dark Matter and a bit of Void Termina. The 'face' opens up, and on the inside, they have a single eye used for sight and performing an action full of lasers. They still can talk, however, but the chances for sight damage increase. Their limbs, though they optionally change them, turn into petal-like triangles, occasionally rotating around their body. Same to the Regular Form, when they're feeling disheartened or negative, the green glow on them starts to fade. Negative Fusion Form TBA Personality Before meeting Depod, prior to their mirror counterpart losing their memories after entering the original dimension, they were usually sad and mostly in a state of despondency. Nobody knows why, but it's assumed that it happened when Pod entered the robotic body 2 years before slowly changing personality from Depod's memory loss. In the present, they are shown to be goofy and jokey, yet are friendly to people who seem troubled. Their personalities can be unpredictable, as they can be sad, but in the next minute, they could be screaming and sing a song really terribly. Most of the time, they are silly, chaotic, and S P W E A K S L W I K E D I S. ''However, when things get really serious, for an example, the world seemingly starting to be in danger or when Chaods approaches, they'll become confident and determined. They enjoy drawing, hanging out, and food. Powers and Abilities ''TBA Moveset Stories [[Food Fight RP|'Food Fight RP']] Though they haven't appeared yet in the arc, they were mentioned a lot of times by Amango, seemingly kidnapped by someone. Villians/Heros Week TBA Chaods Arc TBA Deviunny Arc TBA Kirby: Miracle Friends Although Pod does not make a big appearance in the game, it appeared in Kirby: Miracle Friends as a Dream Friend, and is unlocked after defeating Madame Despair (Depod) in Chapter 6. It also appeared in the Celebrity Picture "Rest, and a Dream Awaits....", along with Blue. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ Pod is set to be the main character of Chapter 5 of Kirby: Miracle Friends +, where it aids Kirby and Ravia to defeat a berserk Parallel Pyribbit. It is also one of the characters to aid Kirby to showdown against Calavento. In PODS TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In the sequel to the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, Pod is a traveler who wanted to become a Star Warrior. She admires the Aeon Hero very much, despite his poor attitude. Her ability is using magic to create various projectiles of weapons, either a gun or claws. She also had a spear which was borrowed from a Waddle Dee. Pod was later revealed to be an experiment of the evil organization Sky Break, which means she will painfully transform into her Matter form at any time. Pod is indeed cheerful and brave, but will get depressed if something went wrong. She also attempted to leave her friends alone with sorrow until the Aeon Hero convinced her not to do so, gaining her hope as a result. Appearance Regular Form Pod looks similar to her canonical counterpart, but the design is more simple and less robotic. She has large green eyes with a lifelike mouth, as well as having green blushes. The fingerless gloves aren't connected to the metal sleeves and the feet have a green orb on it. Her ears don't have an open hollow until the real Aeon Hero damaged her (before a child Sphere Doomer left a bite crack on the same ear), but it's still floating above her. After she was accepted as a Star Warrior, she gained metallic sleeves with fingered gloves like her canonical appearance, but is still less robotic. Matter Form Pod's Matter Form in the anime is almost identical to her canonical counterpart, except that she now bears a much more horrifying eye, as well as having dark energy surrounding her, like Dark Nebula. Matter Form Ultima TBA History As a Human Pod was born from a wealthy family on Shiver Star, formally named as Earth before humanity went near extinction. They lived as a happy young being, with a happy young life, and a happy family. One day, however, something changed for them. Suddenly, they were unhappy with themselves. It is unknown why, but they were. The parents tried to help them, but soon, they became really sick because of their sadness. There was no other choice but to take an injection from a doctor. Nothing had helped, even after the injection. The only thing the family can do is to hope for them to survive for 2 months. One day, a blizzard came out of nowhere. No one knows sure why there was even one, but they’ve received the warning too late. The residents around this area stayed in a shelter nearby after almost being stunned by hypothermia. Pod however, only stood there, out in the bizarre cold weather. Instead, they locked the nearby shelter full of people while they were still outside, and walked away, and ignored the people screaming at them and trying to get Pod to safety. Then, they were nowhere to be seen. They looked back, only to find trees of the forest and a thick layer of snow. Soon they found a large rock and sat on top of it motionless, only slowly starting to close its eyes. And then, there was no sign of life, no sign of a single breath, and became completely frozen in place. Suddenly, the frozen corpse starts glowing in a certain familiar color in the chest. The glow breaks out of Pod's body and flew into an unknown location. The glow is a soul, a soul that exists when a body has died. The injection that they took from the doctor was the wrong one, apparently meant to be used on a Test Subject for an experiment. The next second, the soul was in another body, a familiar shaped, robot body. Pod couldn’t do anything, only being surrounded in darkness, with nothing else. The robotic body was dumped and left in an abandoned room. Nobody came to check on it, years after years after years. Their world was contently changing, their generation of their family died down, and soon Earth became a snowball wasteland. The room, however, was as normal as before. The soul seems to be stuck in their body forever, but the room seems to be safe, even after the sun exploded and pushed Earth away in a different location. They only woke up a trillion years later. As a Robot Pod woke up in a spaceship floating in the middle of nowhere, only a few stars were shown in the background of the ‘night sky’. Knowing that this wasn’t the afterlife for them, they freak out, with their new body and location, unknown what has happened after the event of the blizzard. When getting out of their pod, they fell, and couldn’t get up because of the lack of their connection with their detached limbs. Before screaming out on what is going on, they realized that they are in a room, in this spaceship actually. Clouds of dust were scattered everywhere, but the changes to this place were normal. After lots of attempts to figure out how to use this body, and calming down, they got up and looked around this area. Broken glass, torn small structures, nothing much. There was a control panel at the front, but nothing seems to be working except the lights. They wondered where their family was, they wondered where is their home. Soon after realizing, Pod collapsed on the floor, crying, at least liquid pouring out of their face. There was no hope of living, even if trying to attempt to end it, they are immortal. They were now stuck in the outside world. But there was hope, and soon, something came to them. A strange vehicle found a random old spaceship floating in space. Being scared as the soul-living robot is, they tried to pretend they're sleeping but is still not fully used to their new body. There was a thump that came from the large ship, a tube connecting to the spaceship’s lock and stuck door. Pod stood frozen in place, shock, and doesn’t know what to do. Then the door was broken and kicked down. In front of them, in their perspective, were 2 aliens. The beings stopped to see a frightened and sorrowful robot curled up. One of them tried to reach out of the robot, but Pod shuffled back, unaware of their species. Then they took one last look, realizing that if they don’t go with them, no matter what their behavioral alignment is, they’ll again be stuck here forever. So, they accepted, bringing the ship with them just in case. The species onboard treated them well, as well as one of them has nicknamed Pod. The being finds out how to use the latest technology and magic that their future has invented. Surprisingly, not much has changed, even when a lot of them look like it came from something fictional. Though recovering, they never smiled one bit, always thinking about what has happened to their world, and how long it has been ever since they died in a blizzard. They tried to shake these feelings off since it’s over now, but couldn’t. In four months, they’ll find a planet that will be their home, the species said. The robot mostly takes a look outside of the ship, wondering many sorts of things, how will they be happy after all of this has happened, how will they speak up if they haven’t said a word after waking up, how would they smile again. They stared at the stars, wondering if this could be possible. Relationships Note: This section only includes the characters that were made, or owned by Poddee. Any other characters from other people won't appear here. Depod Pod first met Depod inside a cave from the other side of the dimension. When they first notice each other, Depod slimly grins and forms a dagger, trying to stab the glass in the pond in order to attack Pod. Frightened, Pod stumbles back and tries to run away, but the exit was blocked by Depod. As soon as Depod enters out of the Mirror Dimension, they became unconscious and was knocked out, making Depod lose their memories from the effect of the portal for unknown reasons. This also affected Pod's personality. Nowadays, they are frenemies, though sometimes they can be seen as rivals. Pod likes to poke things at Depod for fun, often nicknaming them Dopee, to irritate them. Though they are almost the complete opposite of each other, they don't really do much harm when they are side by side. However, due to Depod regaining their memories a bit, Pod is slowly turning back to their old self. Red They first created Red before arriving at Planet Mysteria. Hoping Pod could revive their brother, they apparently created a clone. Seeing Pod saddened, Red hugged Pod, in which they smiled. They don't usually interact much with each other nowadays, but they do have a great relationship. Pete the Piranha Plant Pete is considered to be Pod's pet plant. Despite Pete contently being greedy and always eat their food most of the time, they are good friends with each other. Pod usually tells Pete off for doing anything bad, or, on some occasions, give him a punishment. Pod can be worried whenever something happened to Pete. Menivia TBA Amango TBA Chaods TBA Nychrus Though Pod and Nychrus don't have many interactions with each other, Nychrus is shown to be cunning, insane, and hostile towards Pod. He is often putting up hallucinations, doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences around them and their group. Pod is quite afraid of Nychrus, since he is a ghost spirit from the Alterious Realm. Banana Cake Pod received Banana Cake through Waddle Vee sometime in the Deviunny Arc, where she leads Pod outside a store towards a box in an alleyway, while the others gathered supplies to be ready for Deviunny. Trivia * They are heavily based on the creator of this character. * They were first created and fully developed back in November 2018 - February 2019. * They are a replacement of the original mascot, Berrie, due to the creator quitting the Object Show Community. ** However, the creator once jokingly said that Berrie is Pod, just in a suit of armor hiding her identity. Canonically, this isn't true. * This is the first character on the Kirby Wiki that who a parallel counterpart and was made by another user. * Unlike in the main series canon, Pod is shown to be female in Kirby: Returning Legends and Kirby: Miracle Friends. *They have names in other languages. ** In Japanese, their name is ポッド, which is spelled as Poddo, and it means Pod. ** In Chinese, their name is 豆荚, which is spelled as Dòujiá, also means Pod (A certain kind of bean, which sightly references its colour scheme.) *** However, in Kirby: Miracle Friends, its name is 普達 instead. * In Kirby: Returning Legends, Pod is the only character besides Hyness who knows about the existence of Morpho Knight. ** Gala is excluded since she only know how to empower Kirby by mentioning the name of the Warrior of Judgement, not actually knowing if he existed or not. * The nickname Pody by Ravia is similar to the creator's main username, Poddee. * Pod is seen to act feminine in Jamabastion Hyness 99's artworks, due to the fact that he still don't know Pod is non-binary. Gallery Icons Weeee.png Pod Icon.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (The Lost Symphony of Ultra World) Poddee's Artworks Podee.png|Concept Design Anime Poddo Concept.png|Concept Design (Anime) Reflect small.png|Reflect Poster/Pod and Depod first meeting each other Happy Mother's Day.png|Mother's day Poddee Magolor.png|Dressed as Magolor Poddee Limbless.png|In the cave FusedNegForm.png|Pod and Chaods fusion Q&A.png|Q&A Poster ASK.png|ASK Poster ArtContest.png|Hosting the Art Contest Favourite Pod.png|Pod riding on a Warpstar Halloween2019.png|Halloween Poster Anime Poddo 3.png|Realisim (Anime) BlueAquaCat's Artworks Static-assets-upload8513267450760954970.jpg|Pod and Pete Static-assets-upload4880378341054450354.jpg|Pod and Blue, screaming A278298C-7EC2-461D-9C8F-4BDBB7334F7A.png|10k Special Art/''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Celebrity Picture) Static-assets-upload14693771612699579938.png Diff Juns' Artworks Static-assets-upload11657597976346937096.png Ekura123's Artworks 03F07FEB-9541-4A93-8D31-C4C9ACADA4AF.jpeg 96AFE4B9-7FE1-429A-8E38-C4ED2E696D0F.png Void Termina the Destroyer's Artworks Iwae.jpg Jamabastion Hyness 99's Artworks Static-assets-upload5916239947923553098 (1).png Static-assets-upload9214614979800581084.png Zackson224's Artworks Pod Zackson.png Others Pod 3D.PNG|3D Render IRobot-Roomba-960-Robotic-Vacuum-Cleaner-ac57a6ff-3f10-4b3b-8c03-ca639dfe2835.jpg|Pod seen in Thouser's vision Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Dream Friends Category:Genderless Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Robots Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Roleplay Category:Anime Category:OC Category:Dark Matter Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Demon Beast Category:Sky Break Category:Leaders Category:Green Category:Gray Category:Poddee Category:Persona Category:Good Category:Pods (Species) Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Mysterian